Inuyasha: Secret of the Demonic Relic
by devonm0
Summary: 8 years have passed since the defeat of Naraku. Now, a demon named Yami has appeared. Taking the banished sword So'unga in hand, he plans to plunge the entire world into the depths of the netherworld. Perhaps the only hope is his counterpart, Hakeiu.
1. Hakeiu and Yami

This is a restart of this story, and Naraku has been taken out. It now takes place 8 years after the canonical death of Naraku, so 5 years after the end of the series.

Just so readers know, words in parentheses with hyphens separating the syllables are pronunciations of the word behind it. An example from the story would be:

Hakeiu (Ha-kae-yu). The version in parentheses shows the pronunciation. This is so readers don't have to e-mail me asking how to pronounce the names. That's all. Now, onto the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Hakeiu and Yami

In a densely wooded area near the remains of the demon slayer village stood an ominous black castle that reeked of a wicked force which made Naraku's miasma seem pleasant. Within said castle two humanoid demon males, each around Kohaku's size, faced off. They each bore a striking resemblance to one another; jet black hair, lean-muscled body, the only apparent difference was their clothes. They wore haori jackets and hakama pants; one wore a white haori with a golden 'light' kanji and also wore red hakama, while the other wore a black haori with a silver 'darkness' kanji and also wore blue hakama.

The pair of demons rushed at each other without a word. Almost silently they clashed over and over, neither having any sort of edge over the other. The kanji on each haori represented the wearer's demonic affinity. The one wearing the 'light' haori had youki that took on a rather blessed form, while the other, the darkness, had poisonous energy, much like Naraku's miasma, though more potent. As they continued to clash, it was gradually becoming apparent that either the light demon was becoming weaker, or the dark demon was becoming stronger. Whichever it was, the situation for the demon of light was not looking good. Suddenly, several moments after one clash the light demon knelt onto one knee, wounded by the dark demon. The dark demon laughed at the sight of his light counterpart's wound and mockingly asked, "Does it hurt Hakeiu (Ha-kae-yu)?"

Hakeiu growled at the dark demon and said with determination, "Yami (Ya-me), this won't even slow me down." Yami smiled wickedly at Hakeiu because of his response. After a mere few moments he replied, "Really now? We'll see." And then they were at it again. Contrary to Hakeiu's big words, the demon of light was slowing down fast. He soon concluded that he was suffering the effects of Yami's miasma. Growling again Hakeiu started to run forward but almost instantly stopped. Suddenly unable to do most anything, he barely said, "Damn it." He then fell to his knees, his head and neck perpendicular to his torso. Yami laughed and said, "Seems you're simply begging for execution. Well, don't you worry we will get there. However, I prefer to take my time."

The dark demon extended his hand, with index and middle fingers further extended while the other fingers of that hand, including thumb, curled so the tips met his palm. His energy coursed through his extended fingers, creating a deep purple-colored energy knife. Slowly he walked toward Hakeiu, savoring his apparent victory. His slow action was what ended up stealing his victory from him. Suddenly, a portal to an unknown location appeared in front of Hakeiu, and from it came a hyena demon with a very frail appearance. Said appearance was misleading however, as the demon lunged at Yami with a speed that was to be reckoned with, and its claws were able to graze Yami before he jumped out of range. The new demon kept up however, and landed two more grazing blows before running to Hakeiu's side. After examining the light demon's wound it said to him, "Regrettably while I know what can heal you I need to get you out of danger first."

Hakeiu nodded, then cringed. He could barely speak so he allowed his limited action to be his voice for the time being. Yami looked at Hakeiu, and his eyes widened while his pupils narrowed in frustration at the thought of losing his victory at the hands of some petty demon. He allowed his energy to course through his hand, and brought that hand through the air horizontally. The energy going through his hand was released in a crescent-shaped blast. Yami had a look of murderous intent in his eyes as the blast soared toward the two demons who opposed him. The demon with currently no name grabbed Hakeiu's arm and created a portal that he jumped through without letting go of the light demon. They arrived in front of a village, and the portal they came through closed before the blast of Yami's energy could get through. Back at the castle,the blast hit a wall, and instead of simply slicing through said wall, the entire thing was quickly vaporized. The castle however, was infused with Yami's demonic energy, and just as quickly as it was destroyed, the wall regenerated. Yami was seeming more like Naraku in ability all the time.

Back at Hakeiu's location, the light demon had just had a sigh of relief, though that sigh caused him to cringe from the pain that Yami's miasma caused him. The nameless demon had gone off without telling Hakeiu where. As it turned out, he was looking for Jinenji's garden, seeking a thousand-year flower, perhaps the only thing that could cure Hakeiu. Meanwhile, the light demon had started to fall uncoonscious, slowly succumbing to the poison. Someone started to approach the unconscious Hakeiu, and the demon groaned in his unconscious state.

Hakeiu's nameless savior and companion continued to seek Jinenji with no success. He was about to give up and return from his fruitless search when suddenly he smelled human blood. He knew he was on a mission but he wouldn't let himself ignore people in distress. He dashed off in the direction of the scent. His nose led him to a village under attack by a group of small fry demons. The hyena rushed into battle, slaying first an eyeball demon, then moving on to a worm that was just about to eat someone. The human he saved, however, was not as grateful as one might expect, simply running away and by doing so getting himself in more danger. The hyena sighed and killed the new threat to the man, and finally he was grateful. The remaining demons were dispatched just as quickly as the first few, and as it turned out, the village was the location of Jinenji's farm. The hyena approached the farm quickly, not wanting to waste any more time.

Hakeiu had since been taken into the village by the one who had approached him earlier. He was hidden from the other villagers, because though to the one who was sheltering him he was clearly anything but evil, it might not be so obvious to the others, and he was a demon. So the one who brought him in was going to shelter him until she could find an antidote. Little did she know, that's exactly what Hakeiu's friend was doing at that very moment.


	2. A Village of Demons

Chapter 2: A Village of Demons

Inuyasha and co. walked into a village that was on the way to their destination. They had the intention of visiting the half-demon girl Shiori, but night was falling and the group was getting hungry. Thus, once inside the village Miroku started doing his thing. The monk walked to the front of the group and almost instantly he found the richest looking house in the village. Inuyasha groaned, which caused Kagome to sigh and Shippo to laugh. After leading the group to the rich house, Miroku used his spiritual power, to first figure out if there really was a demon. Of course, the house wouldn't know if there was a demon or not. Miroku discovered that in fact there was a demon, and it was strong compared to the normal job. Inuyasha gripped his sword and with his signature smug smirk he said, "Heh, it's about time we found a powerful demon!" His sword hand rested on Tessaiga's hilt as he said that.

Miroku said nothing, but sighed as he produced an exorcism tag. The tag was placed on the front wall of the house, and suddenly the demonic aura could be felt by the entire group. Kirara growled and hissed with her hackles raised, then she transformed in a veil of flame. The rest of the group looked around, even Inuyasha was getting a bad feeling. "Well Inuyasha, are you still excited?" Asked Kagome, nocking an arrow in her bow and drawing the string in preparation of a fight. Out from the walls of the house came hundreds of demons, all of which immediately started charging Inuyasha and his group. Inuyasha growled in disappointment and agitation, and said, "Such petty demons. I got all excited over nothin'." He drew Tessaiga and immediately the power of the Wind Scar started twisting around it. Inuyasha raised the sword over his head, yelling, "Wind Scar!" Before swinging Tessaiga horizontally, causing streaks of yellow demon energy to burst forth from the blade.

The mass of demons was destroyed by the blast, but instead of being vaporzed, they were simply shredded. The shreds of demons started to swirl together, creating some kind of a vortex as they did. The vortex started to glow, and shortly after the parts of demons melded together to form an armored demon.. The armor was almost black in color, and the demon had a sheathed katana at its waist. The demon drew its blade, and it flashed yellow as it was drawn. Kagome swore she recognized the glow that the sword had as it was drawn, and her guess turned out to be true, the whole group gasping as the glow faded to reveal a sword that was an exact replica of Tessaiga.

Inuyasha wasn't worried. The only time he had fought against Tessaiga, he was unarmed. Now it was Tessaiga vs. Tessaiga. He was, however, wondering how the demon got the replica of Tessaiga. Sango ran to Inuyasha and said to him, "Inuyasha. This demon has the power to copy any demon energy that touches it. I'm guessing that because its components were struck by the Wind Scar, it got a taste of Tessaiga's energy and was able to replicate the sword. I wonder though if it got all of Tessaiga's abilities." Inuyasha's smug smirk was once again on his face, and he said, "Interesting. Well, let's test the fake against MY Tessaiga! It can't be all that great if it came without the barrier!" The Wind Scar once again started twisting around Tessaiga, and when it was unleashed a Wind Scar-type energy swirled around the replica. The demon yelled through the armor in a voice that Inuyasha recognized as his own, "Backlash Wave!"

The two attacks collided and the Wind Scar was overtaken and redirected. Inuyasha growled but regardless managed to keep his cool. The Backlash Wave twisted around the real Tessaiga, and Inuyasha said, "No problem, I'll just counter with my own Backlash Wave!" He unleashed his Backlash Wave and once again the attacks collided. However, something odd happened when they did. First of all they were equal in power. More importantly, however, they clashed for several moments, and then the energy turned into a multitude of the attack's whirlpool-like flows which were sent in all directions. Shippo screamed as one of the whirlpools came at him, and Kirara grabbed him and jumped out of the way. Shippo growled and yelled, "Inuyasha!" "What? That wasn't supposed to happen!" Retorted Inuyasha.

Several of the whirlpools flew in the direction of the house that had been exorcised, but to everyone's surprise they were dispersed by a barrier. Kagome and Miroku noticed this, looked at each other, and nodded. Kagome shot the arrow that she'd had ready at the barrier, and sure enough it was a demon barrier; one that broke. A very demonic scream came from the house, and the house took on a much more evil appearance. Subsequently all of the houses in the village took on similar appearances, and ominous clouds blanketed the sky. Shippo and Kagome screamed as demons started pouring out of the houses, and the Backlash Wave wasn't even done going haywire. One of the flows struck the armored demon's helmet, causing it to break off and reveal that the wielder of the Tessaiga replica was a doppelganger himself!

Confused, Inuyasha asked, "Huh?" And before he could do much else he was suddenly struck by one of the flows of the Backlash Wave. He let out a blood-curdling scream of agony, causing Kagome to turn and gasp, before screaming, "Inuyasha!" She ran toward the half-demon, and Miroku tried to stop her as the Backlash Wave continued to rage above them. Two more whirlpools struck the ground, and then the sky returned to normal except for the clouds. Time seemed to slow down as Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side. The demons pouring out of the houses noticed Inuyasha's weakened state, and started charging en masse. Kagome tried to get Inuyasha to at least sit up, and though he could it was difficult. The demons continued to charge, and Inuyasha whispered, "Ka-Kagome." Kagome suddenly noticed the approaching demons and hugged Inuyasha before screaming his name. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all yelled, "No, Kagome!"

The demons were right on top of Kagome and Inuyasha, and Kagome's desperation must have done something extraordinary, because a spiritual barrier similar to one Kikyo was able to produce while she was alive, formed around her and Inuyasha. Everyone, including the two inside the barrier gasped, and the demons screamed and roared as they bounced off of the barrier. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, nodded, and while Miroku ran forward into battle, Sango got on Kirara's back and rode into battle almost right behind Miroku. Sango grunted as she threw her Hiraikotsu at a few of the demons. The demons that were struck by it were smashed to bits. Miroku threw three exorcism tags at demons, and struck some others with his staff after making sure that the tags hit their mark.

Shippo went with Sango and Kirara, and as a demon approached before the Hiraikotsu returned Shippo tried to use his Fox Fire. It didn't work, but Sando was able to back him up by throwing her kusarigama at the demon. The demon's head was pierced by the blade of the weapon, and then Sango pulled it back and drew her katana, slicing through several more demons one or two at a time. Kirara was assisting Sango by crushing the bodies of any demons she missed with her powerful jaws. The doppelganger was keeping an eye on all of the movement, trying to decide on the best time to make a move. He saw an opportunity to do so, and tried to use the Red Tessaiga to break Kagome's barrier. However, it didn't work, something which greatly surprised Kagome. That obviously meant that her powers had been enhanced significantly by something. She wondered if it was the work of her arrows.

Suddenly the real Tessaiga started pulsing, reacting to Kagome's quiver of arrows which was pulsing as well. Kagome was confused, but she guessed that the Tessaiga was talking to her arrows. She thought to herself, 'Arrows made from the wood of Bokusen'on, the tree whose branches were used to craft the sheath of the Tessaiga. If they are why I was protected, then they must have incredible power'. Suddenly, without Inuyasha's command the Tessaiga transformed into the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga, and afterward continued to pulse. Kagome swore she heard her arrows talking to her at that moment like the Tessaiga did to Inuyasha sometimes. Her face took on an expression of determination as she understood what she was being told. She pulled out one of her arrows, and looking at it for a little while longer she knew what she had to do to make it through this. She touched the arrowhead to Tessaiga, and in a burst of light the power of the Dragon-Scaled form was transferred to the arrowhead. Immediately an enormous yoketsu became visible to Kagome, and she looked at it carefully.

Drawing the bowstring with the transformed arrow nocked she aimed at the yoketsu and took a moment to make sure her aim wouldn't falter. When the arrow was fired, it pierced the yoketsu, causing the doppelganger to break into the individual demons that formed it, which were quickly disposed of by Miroku and Sango. As a result of the doppelganger's destruction, all of the demon houses, and the demons which had poured out of them, turned into nothing, leaving the group in a deserted area, though there was a shack just outside a nearby forest. Inside the shack, in the aftermath of the struggle, Shippo approached Kagome and asked her, "How did you do that Kagome?" Kagome looked at Shippo and then to Tessaiga, and said, "My arrow was...talking to me, telling me to use Tessaiga's power." She then looked at Inuyasha and after hugging him again she spoke again, this time saying, "Inuyasha needs help, so I'll try to explain later." She then stood up and got her first aid kit, and while she was treating Inuyasha so he could be bandaged she thought to herself, 'What a night this has been.'


	3. Saki's Secret

Chapter 3: Saki's Secret

"Thank you Jinenji!" Called the hyena demon, who waved a bit in farewell before starting the trek back to where he left Hakeiu. Meanwhile, Hakeiu had barely been roused from his unconscious state and was trying to figure out where he was. He realized that he was in someone's house, but beyond that he was clueless. He wasn't to wonder for very long, as shortly after he regained consciousness the one who brought him in came back. It was a woman, a woman who seemed mortal enough. To Hakeiu's trained eyes however, there was something about her, something that clearly told him she was not human. The woman smiled at Hakeiu and asked him in a voice soft enough that no one outside the house would hear her, "You're a demon, right? Have you noticed yet?"

Hakeiu hesitantly nodded, and the woman relaxed herself. In that relaxed state, something seemed to shimmer. Suddenly her ears looked like merely the effect of heat on the air, and there was a similar effect right above her head, behind her right above her hips, at her fingertips, and between her upper set and lower set of teeth. There was clearly a demonic aura emanating off of her, and Hakeiu, with his weakened voice, said, "So that's what it was. I see though, that you're only half. Your aura doesn't say full." The woman shook her head and said, "You're right. That's why I've disguised myself. I've decided to live amongst the humans, and I used to live in the demon slayer village. I trained myself hard, to learn to fight as humans do, and I think I-" She was then interrupted by Hakeiu, who said "If you don't mind me asking, why would you choose to live as a human? Isn't it better to use the power you've been given? I realize I don't know what the life of a half-demon could possibly be like, but-" "That's right, you don't. End of story." Said the woman, rather upset that a complete stranger would bring up such matters.

Hakeiu didn't know if it was some kind of guilt trip, but if it was it was working pretty well. Hesitating for but a moment the demon said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak of things that I've no idea about. Anyway, is it something you don't care to talk about? Because I'd rather like to hear it, Ms...." "Saki. That's my name, and while I don't really mind talking, there's only so much about it I feel comfortable thinking about. Personal experiences for example, I'd really rather not bring up." Explained Saki. Hakeiu of course, understood completely, but before they could get any further than Hakeiu telling Saki his name as well, they both sensed a demonic presence that Hakeiu knew wasn't his hyena friend. Saki said to Hakeiu, "Stay here, you still need treatment!" Hakeiu reluctantly nodded, since he knew he wouldn't be much help. Saki ran outside of her house to find the village peaceful. "The demon hasn't reached the village yet, that's good." Said Saki. She then ran in the direction of the demonic aura, getting ready to dispel the aura-lacking demonic force that protected her identity.

As she reached the demon, the force around her was completely dispelled. Her reason for doing this was in case her human abilities were not enough sometime in the future. She wanted to be ready with her half-demon powers, but she didn't want anyone she didn't trust to know she was doing it. With her wolf ears, wolf tail, fangs and claws revealed, she smirked at the demon and said, "So you're going to that village? What's your business there?" The demon looked at Saki and proudly said, "The great Kagemaru has nothing to say to a half-demon like yourself!" This statement clearly angered Saki, who yelled, "I was tryin' to be nice!" She then ran forward and used her demonic strength to launch Kagemaru into the air. She then jumped high to meet the demon airborne, and knocked him back toward the ground. As he fell, Saki assumed a more aerodynamic position in order to fall faster, and she raised one clawed hand which surged with demonic lightning. She pulled her hand back and as she landed on Kagemaru she pressed the claws of her surging hand into the demon's throat and tore to the right, taking out a chunk of his neck.

Standing up she brushed herself off and started to head back to the village when she saw a pair of villagers glaring at her. Hesitantly she said, "Ichiro, Jiro, wait." They started running back to the village and Saki tried to stop them. When she couldn't she muttered, "Just great." She started trudging back to the village to get her stuff but then remembered Hakeiu. She couldn't leave him! As she continued to trudge her way back to the village she saw a hyena demon dash past her. The hyena, Hakeiu's friend, stopped and returned to Saki's side and asked, "Pardon me miss, do you know where a demon named Hakeiu is?" Saki nodded and motioned for him to follow her. When they got to the village the villagers glared at the hyena but scowled at Saki. The hyena didn't understand, but Saki's exasperated sigh was all the indication he needed to realize she knew what was going on. They got to Saki's house and entered, and the hyena was extremely relieved that Hakeiu was still able to be saved. He gave Hakeiu a Sennenso and explained that it should be able to cure him. Hakeiu shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, it's worth a shot I suppose." He then quickly consumed the flower, and was surprised at how quickly it worked. He was up and moving around just in time for the villagers to barge in and demand that they leave. Saki huffed and yelled, "Fine, you ungrateful cowards! But see how long this village lasts without be to protect you!"

One of the villagers stepped forward and held a spear to her neck, saying, "Watch it half-breed. And there's no way we would ever be found housing a half-demon. So buzz off wench!" There was a gleam of rage in Saki's eye and something snapped. She yelled at that villager, "That's IT!" And lunged at him, knocking the spear out of his hand and bringing him down. instantly she had a set of claws at the now whimpering man's throat, and the other two, Ichiro and Jiro from before, started kicking her and bludgeoning her with sticks trying to get her off. Hakeiu dragged her off of the downed man, and ran out of the house. Ichiro ran out of the house and yelled, "And don't come back half-breed!" Later, Saki was crying as a result of what happened. In a clearly upset voice she asked, "What am I going to do now? I've got absolutely no connections. There's no way I could live anywhere except in solitude. I don't want that." Hakeiu stroked her back as she cried into his shoulder. Without thinking he blurted out, "I can think of one thing." Saki looked up slowly, with tear-stained cheeks and asked, "Oh, what's that?"

Hakeiu smiled and wiped away the tears before saying, "We could always seek out that half-demon I've heard of. What was his name...? Oh yeah, Inuyasha! I hear he has a survivor from the Demon Slayer village in a little gang he's put together." Saki stared at Hakeiu for a moment then said, "If you're trying to cheer me up it's not working." Hakeiu shook his head before continuing, "No, I'm serious! A Demon Slayer named Sango has been seen with him!" Saki gasped and was speechless for a few moments, then whispered, "Sango..." After being silent for a few more moments, she said, "Alright, it might be worth it to at least look into it. If Sango really is with him, then maybe I can be too." Hakeiu smiled and said, "Well that settles that. I think I heard that he was staying in the very same village where the priestess Kikyo died many years ago. Anyway, if you think you're ready, I know the way." "Alright, let's go Hakeiu." Hakeiu nodded and looked to the hyena, saying, "Come on Take." The hyena stood up from his sitting position and said, "Coming!" The small group set off with their destination decided.


	4. Troublesome Tengu

Chapter 4: Troublesome Tengu

"Koga, Ayame, wait up!" Yelled Ginta, one of Koga's lackeys. The other lackey, Hakkaku yelled, "Come on guys, you know we can't run that fast!" He then said to Ginta, "Even without the power of the Shikon Jewel, Koga's incredibly fast." "You said it Hakkaku, and Ayame's just as fast if not faster." Replied Ginta. Without stopping Koga looked back and growled before yelling, "Hey, we can't waste this precious sunlight, so hurry up or go back to the den!" Confused, Ginta asked, "Where are we going anyway, and what's so important about the sunlight all of a sudden?"

Ayame immediately answered Ginta by saying, "This place is notorious for the rumors of vicious nocturnal demons. As for where we're going, I'm looking for the Hi tsume, a demonic power that is rumored to exist in this region. You see, after Koga obtained the Goraishi I decided I wasn't going to slow him down. That's why I've come for the Hi tsume. Koga wanted to come as a bit of protection, and you two just decided to tag along." Ginta and Hakkaku kept running but they said in unison, "Ohhh." "Yeah, now you know, so don't keep us waiting!" Yelled Koga. They all kept running, and searching, and while they searched a demon watched from its lair, shrouded in the darkness of its cave. It was not one of the nocturnal demons, and it sought the same thing Ayame did. Unlike Ayame and her group however, this demon could suddenly sense the power of the Hi tsume. The demon laughed and stomped out of its den and into the partial cover of the trees. He was a Tengu, one that like many demons was out only to satisfy himself. He spread his large wings and took off, soaring over the wolves.

Koga stopped suddenly at a bend in the trail they were following, which caused Ayame to stop. However, sensing the danger, Koga yelled, "Ayame keep going! I'll catch up!" "What? What's up Koga?" Asked Ayame, in response to which Koga pointed up at the Tengu. Ayame looked up and gasped, causing the Tengu to laugh. "Now you see? Go on Ayame I can take him!" Yelled Koga. The wolf demon male then called upon the Goraishi, and jumped up onto a boulder before lunging at the Tengu. The demon laughed and vanished, resulting in a surprised, "Huh?" From Koga, who started falling into a gorge beyond the trail. Meanwhile the Tengu reappeared in front of Ayame, who had yet to move. "I thought it was you." Said the Tengu. "Yes, no wonder I could never find what I seek. You have it." Ayame backed up slowly, and after a few steps bumped into the Tengu, causing Ayame to realize how fast he was. Ayame jumped forward and turned in mid-air so she was facing the Tengu when she landed. Surprisingly he was still in her view, meaning he wasn't planning on showing off anymore. The Tengu said to her, "You have the Hi tsume, I know you do!" Ayame simply replied, "I don't! That's why I came here was to find it!" "Liar!" Yelled the Tengu, who then lunged at Ayame. The female wolf demon punched the ground, summoning a twister that raged toward the Tengu, who said, "Hmm, Interesting." However, with a single mighty flap of his wings, the Tengu dispersed the twister. The blast of wind also threw Ayame off guard.

By this time Koga had gotten himself out of the gorge, and lunged at the Tengu from behind with the Goraishi. The Tengu must've noticed him somehow, because he vanished again and reappeared behind Koga before flapping his wings to send a blast of wind at him. The wind sent Koga into a boulder, and the impact caused the boulder to crack and Koga to groan in pain. He wasn't knocked out, but he was somewhat disoriented from the hit. Ayame yelled Koga's name in concern, but the latter simply said, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He clenched his right hand, the one with Goraishi, into a fist before relaxing the hand again. He then jumped at the Tengu, who laughed and disappeared again right as the Goraishi was about to reach it. Koga however, turned and looked carefully for anything that could be the Tengu moving. With his eyes darting left and right, he suddenly caught a split second glimpse of a blur headed for Ayame. Koga growled and used the Goraishi's energy attack in an attempt to strike the Tengu from a distance. However, the blast kept going after it would have hit the Tengu, so Koga yelled, "Ayame get down! Ginta, Hakkaku you too!" Ayame and the two lackeys dropped low to the ground and the Goraishi's energy blast soared over them, slamming into a large mass of rock and turning a good portion of it into pebbles.

The lackeys looked at the damage and gave a sigh of relief that Koga had warned them. Ayame on the other hand, shook her head. She couldn't believe how reckless Koga seemed to be with such a powerful weapon. Then she realized that the Tengu was nowhere to be found. She looked up and pointed at it in the sky before saying, "Up there Koga!" Koga looked up at him and said, "Damn. If I could just get him with a single blow from my Goraishi it'd be over, but he's too fast." "Well, have you given up? I really never wanted to fight you. I simply seek the power that your woman possesses." Said the Tengu. Ayame responded with an irritated, "I don't have it!" The Tengu was right in front of Ayame and was making some sort of preparation when the female threw a leaf in his eye. He screamed and held his one hand over the pained eye, and then noticed Koga rushing in on the offensive. The Tengu whipped around and thrust out his unused arm, reaching for Koga's neck. Koga reacted by thrusting Goraishi forward to meet the Tengu's hand, and as they collided Goraishi surged with demonic energy that severely burned the Tengu's hand. The Tengu pulled his hand away and looked at it. Even as his hand sizzled the Tengu clenched it into a fist and growled in his throat. As if he wasn't angry enough already Hakkaku suddenly yelled from his position, "Hey birdbrain! Why not try picking a fight with someone like me?"

The Tengu looked at Ginta and Hakkaku with rage in his eyes before taking flight and rushing at them. Hakkaku jumped, startled by the fact that he had just baited a demon without even thinking. Koga used the given opportunity to try to blast him, since he wasn't making any attempt to use his full speed. Ayame realized because of this that it was obviously some kind of trick, perhaps an attempt to make Koga take out one of his own lackeys, but Koga acted too quickly to be warned and without thinking; obviously desperate for a chance to strike. Right before the blast from the Goraishi made contact with the Tengu, he turned around and opened his mouth, eating the blast. This resulted in a surprised, "What?" From Koga, but he wasn't able to stay surprised for long. The Tengu opened his mouth again after swallowing the blast of demonic energy, and a split-second glow inside his mouth was the only warning before a blast identical to the ones from Goraishi was shot at Koga. The wolf had little time to react before the blast reached his position, but he barely managed to evade a direct hit. Still, he was still blown away by the impact. Landing hard on his chest, he coughed and slowly stood up, and saw the Tengu grab Ayame before taking off. He looked at Koga with a smile before saying, "I'm taking your woman with me. There's much to be done if I am to have the Hi tsume. If you want to see her again...then too bad for you I suppose!" The Tengu then laughed before setting off for his cave. Koga slammed his fist into the ground as he watched the Tengu escape, and said to himself, "This is bad. I hate to admit it, but I just might be in over my head." He stood up and look at his lackeys before saying to them, "Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go. We're going to see an old friend." Though confused, neither dared to question Koga at that moment, so they simply followed with only Koga knowing that they were going to request the help of Kagome and as much as it almost made him gag, Inuyasha. His only hope at that time was that he wasn't too late.


End file.
